The Diary
by mimibeebee
Summary: She's...she's hiding something from us...,"Eleanor said, switching her vision to Brittany. "I saw her shove a book behind her back...she doesn't trust me...." Her eyes welled up with tears.


**I've been reading alot of stories...and NONE of them have the Chipmunks and Chipettes as kids....**

**Isn't that strange? They **_**are **_**kids!**

**So, in honor of the TOTALLY AMAZING Squeakquel, I have produced a one-shot (with the Chipmunks & Chipettes as kids) .**

**EnJOi!**

"Hey, Jeanette!" Eleanor called as she ran up the stairs, laughing. "Brittany and I just saw this cheesey movie about singing rodents--what are you doing?" She caught Jeanette on her bed slamming a book closed and pushing it behind her back.

"Nothing!"

"Jeanette, were you writing in that book? Was it a library book? Was it _my _library book?" Eleanor switched to panic mode before Jeanette could answer any of her questions. She ran across the room and swiped the book hastily from behind Jean's back. "Oh man, Mrs. Terry's going to kill me when she sees this--" Eleanor had begin to open to book to examine the damages, but Jeanette slapped the book closed in front of her face and threw it under the bed.

"It's nothing! Really!" Jeanette persueded as she pushed Eleanor out the door. "I'll take care of it! I've got it all under control! It's not yours! Loved the movie! Bye!" The door slammed in front of Eleanor's face.

"But, you never saw the movie...," Eleanor whispered to the closed door.

Brittany came rushing up the staris. "Did, did you tell her about the pink mouse?! That one was ridiculous!" Brittany exclaimed between bursts of laughter. Then she caught sight of Eleanor staring blanky at Jeanette's closed door.

"She's...she's hiding something from us...,"Eleanor said, switching her vision to Brittany. "I saw her shove a book behind her back...she doesn't trust me...." Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Aw, Ellie!" Brittany said, all business now. She pulled Eleanor into a tight hug and Eleanor let loose a few droplets. "It's probably just...I don't know...something to do with Simon! You know how much she likes him," Brittany concluded.

"Really? Well, then that's--oh!" Eleanor exclaimed, "That reminds me!" And she charged into her own room, slamming the door. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Theodore...."

* * *

"Eleanor!" Brittany called, "Come downstairs! Hurry! We're going to be late!"

Eleanor struggled to put on her backpack. "Stupid library book...," she muttered. "Go on without me! I'm having...a lot...of trouble...with this!"

"We'll help you!"

"No, no, I'll only hold you back."

Brittany shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"So, uh, Jeanette," Brittany suggested on the walk to school, "been up to anything lately?"

Jeanette's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

"Well, I was just, you know, trying to...get in touch with my sister!" Brittany suddeny threw one arm around Jeanette's shoulder. The suspicious eyes never left Brittany's face. "You know," Brittany suggested further, "like Alvin does with Simon!"

Jeanette stopped and stiffened at the sound of Simon. "He does have a way of connecting with his brother, doesn't he?" she said dreamily. She couldn't help it. He was perfect.

Brittany was taken aback. "You mean _Alvin_?"

"No!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Of course not!" Then she nudged Brittany with her elbow. "He's all yours, don't worry."

"Yuck!" Brittany hacked.

"Don't even try that on me," Jeanette said. She started walking again. "Besides, he _does _have a way of connecting with his brother, as we mentioned a few seconds ago."

"Hm," Brittany considered this. The she shrugged. "I couldn't care less. So anyway, what was up with that book Eleanor saw last night?"

They had reached the court yard of the school, and Jeanette jogged off, as if she hadn't heard Brittany.

* * *

Alvin slupmed down in his seat, early for class. "Simon, what do you think about the new girls?"

Simon turned around in his seat, startled. "Alvin? Is that you? You're early! That's oddly out of character...."

"Really Simon," Alvin persisted, "Do you think they're...nice?"

"Nice?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well," Simon said, "I only saw them at the end of yesterday, so I haven't been able to thouroughly judge them yet, but honestly, one seems nicer than the rest...."

Alvin leaned forward. "Which one?"

Simon narrowed his eyes. "Like I would tell you!" He turned back around. Silence. Then he turned and faced Alvin again. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Really, you can trust me."

Alvin sighed. "Jeanette seems awfully appealing...."

"Alvin, no!"

Alvin sat forward in his seat again. "Alvin, yes! You do like one of them!"

Simon crossed his arms. "I hope you're happy."

"Don't worry; I am."

"So which one do you like?"

Alvin froze. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me," Simon said, pleased. It was supposed to be an innocent question, but it seemed to make Alvin unsteady.

Alvin slumped. His back hurt from rubbing against the back of the chair repeatedly. "Well...."

"It's Brittany, isn't it?"

"Maybe...."

"Hm," Simon said, facing the front of the class once more. "I'm satisfied."

"But I didn't tell you anything!"

"Your eyes said it all."

"I wish they'd shut up...."

The bell rang. People had begun to trickle in while their conversation had been going on. But one small Chipette zoomed in at that moment. "I'm here! I'm here!" Eleanor yelled.

Theodore perked up. "Hi, Eleanor!" he greeted, offering her a seat next to him.

"Thanks!"

"No problem," Theodore chimed, smiling.

"Guess we know who's Theodore's favorite," Alvin whispered to Simon. He nodded slightly in response. In real, Simon's eyes weren't on Theodore, but seaching for Jeanette, curious to see if she was in his class.

Seconds before the late bell rang, Brittany and Jeanette rushed into random seats at either the front or back of the classroom. Panting, Brittany looked around. Being in the front, she had a clear view of everyone in her class. Scanning to the back, she spotted that cute famous Chipmunk that always wears red. _Alvin....___

He looked up, removing his red cap. As he did, they had eye contact. She waved shyly, a little embarrassed to be caught staring at him. _Was I really staring at him? _Brittany thought. Alvin waved with a shy smile, too. _At least he waved back. If he hadn't, that would have been awkward._

Brittany slowly turned back around, covering her face with her hands as she did.

"Did you see that, Si?" Alvin asked urgently, "She waved at me!"

"Yeah, yeah," Simon repsonded absently, clearly interested in someone else.

Jeanette stumbled randomly to an open seat next to Simon. She opened her backpack and set it up on her desk, but in her haste she acciedentally dropped her binder on the ground. She reached to pick it up, but it was already on its way back up to her.

"Oh," Jeanette said, "Thank you so--" It was Simon who picked up her binder for her. She blushed. "Uh, thank...you! I really...appreciate it...." She ended with a silly smile.

"No problem," Simon said, smoothly, "Any time." His voice was as warm and sweet as honey. She sighed and relaxed looking into his eyes.

They stared at each other for a minute, until the teacher slammed her stuff down on her desk in the front of the classroom. Simon and Jeanette jumped. They turned their attention to the front, where a scowling old lady stood, or, rather, sat.

"Who's that?" Jeanette asked Simon, leaning across to his row.

"The teacher," he whispered back. "Mrs. _Clarke. _She's mean, she's nasty, and she gives a heck of a lot of homework." Jeanette gasped in horror. "Don't worry," he reassured, "Our saving grace is that she's got to retire soon." Jeanette shook her head and returned to over her desk.

They had missed a small lecture Mrs. Clarke gave every year before starting the Social Studies lesson, but they weren't the only ones. Alvin sat with his head propped up in one hand, his elbow on the desk, staring at Brittany. _She's so pretty, _he thought, _I wonder if she likes me. Oh, what am I thinking? _he countered with himself, _Of course she likes me! Doesn't every girl? But...what if _she_ doesn't?_ Mrs. Clarke had begun to take attendance, and the name "Brittany Miller" was called out. That's what brought Alvin's attention back to school.

Brittany was in a trance, daydreaming. "Oh, Alvin!" she said, "I can't believe you want me to hang out with you after school!"

"Well, of course I do!" he responded, putting his arm around her, "You're smart, and cute, and 100% Brittany Miller!"

"I know!"

"Brittany Miller!" Alvin repeated.

"...What?"

"So Brittany Miller isn't here today? What a shame."

Brittany realized that it was Mrs. Clarke calling her name, and not Alvin saying it. She jerked back to reality.

"HERE!" she yelled, jumping up a bit, "Here! Here...I'm...here...," she trailed off as she noticed the scene she was making. Mrs Clarke checked her name off. Brittany slumped down in her seat, inwardly scolding herself. _Why did you do that? You couldn've just said 'Here' and played it cool! I bet he was watching! _Nervously, she turned her head around. Alvin _was _watching her, but he was laughing silently and giving her a thumbs up. Brittany giggled.

"You have interesting taste," Simon observed, startled by Brittany's yelling.

"Yeah," Alvin replied, not the least bit offended.

Theodore laughed. "That girl will be nothing but trouble," he said, implying Brittany's outburst. Eleanor covered her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Eleanor Miller?" Mrs. Clarke called out.

"Here!" Eleanor said to the teacher. To Theodore, she said, "'That girl' is my sister," clearly embarrassed. Theodore patted her shoulder.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he reassured. "She seems really nice."

Eleanor looked up. "Nice?"

"Yeah," Theodore said. "I'm sure she's a great friend."

Eleanor smiled. "You're really sweet, Theodore."

Theodore felt his face flame up. "Um...thank you, Eleanor."

She hugged him. Theodore sighed.

* * *

"Class dissmissed."

Alvin rushed through the crowd of rushing kids until he caught up with Brittany.

"Hey," he said as they exited the classroom, "What do you have next?"

"Uh, break?"

Of course! How could he be so dumb?

"Oh, uh, right." Alvin's face heated up. He scratched the back of his head. "So...do you need help carrying your bag?"

"Oh thank you, Alvin!" Brittany said, grateful. She handed Alvin her tote, and he put it over one shoulder. It was heavy! What did she have in there, rocks?!

"Oh, man! What do you have in here, rocks?!"

Brittany giggled. "No, of course not, silly! Those are my schoolbooks."

Alvin gaped. "All of them?"

"Yes," Brittany replied. "Am I not supposed to have them all in there?"

"Well," Alvin said, "on the first week of school, we only carry our Math books."

"Oh, okay," Brittany said, "Maybe you can show me how it works here."

Alvin's eyes lit up. "Maybe I can."

"So," Simon began, "We could go to the library and study for Assesments."

Jeanette looked at him. "Assesments already?!"

"No, no," Simon comforted, "Only for Math. To see what group we get put in." He sat a little bit straighter. "I always get put in the upper-grade's Math class."

Jeanette smiled. "Me too!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

Simon smiled happily. "Now I won't be the only under-grader in that class!" He looked down. "They always call me a nerd...and...things like that...."

Jeanette nodded. "Me too. But now we have each other." She patted his shoulder.

He smiled. "Come on; The A on the Math Assesment won't earn itself! Let's get to the library."

"Come on, Eleanor!" Theodore called, "They serve breakfast over here!"

"Great!" Eleanor responded. She ran over to the lunch area.

"Here," Theodore said, "You can set your backpack down on this table."

Eleanor plopped her backpack down on the table, and a few books fell out. Theodore helped her pick them up. One was labeled "PRIVATE". "What's this one?" he asked.

Eleanor took the book from his hands and looked at it. Then recognition spread across her face. "Oh, this old thing? It's just a library book that Jeanette was writing in yesterday. I think it's mine, because she hid it from me when I saw her." She flipped through a few pages. "Although I don't remember checking it out...."

"We can stop by the library after we get breakfast to return it," Theodore offered. They left her things on the table and got some french toast.

"Gosh, this is easy!" Jeanette acknowledged. Simon nodded.

"And this is supposed to be the hardest part!" he said. They laughed.

At that moment, Alvin and Brittany entered through the library doors. "...and this is the library!" Alvin was saying. Brittany stared around in awe.

"This is huge!"

"I know," Alvin said, "I don't come here often, but I guess it's cool."

They passed by and sat at the table at the back of the room. Alvin picked up Brittany's excess books and carried them to the return table. Brittany caught Jeanette's eye and waved excitedly at her. Then she pointed at Alvin and giggled.

Jeanette smiled and waved back.

In came Theodore and Eleanor! Theodore took Eleanor's return book and met up with Alvin at the return desk.

"What book is that?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know," Theodore said, "It's not mine. It's Eleanor's. She asked me to return it for her."

Alvin turned around and saw Eleanor and Brittany sitting next to each other, whispering fast to each other. He rolled his eyes.

"Lemme see that book," Alvin said. He took it from Theodore and opened to the front page. "'Property of...blank'," he read aloud.

Jeanette froze. She quickly got up, turned around and snatched the book from Alvin's hands. "That's mine!" she said.

"No," Theodore protested, "That's Eleanor's!" He grabbed the book back.

"She took it from my room!" Jeanette said, snatching the book from Theodore once and for all. Then she returned to her seat next to Simon and put the book in her backpack. Theodore shrugged and returned to Eleanor. He told her something, _she _shrugged, and they left.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked when Alvin came back.

"I have no idea," he said. "Something about Eleanor's library book really being Jeanette's."

"Really?"

Alvin nodded.

"Hm,"Brittany said, "I told Eleanor to keep away from that...oh well, not my problem."

* * *

"Today was the greatest day ever!" Eleanor exclaimed, plopping herself down on the couch.

"Same here!" Brittany said, sitting next to her sister.

"Not for me!" Jeanette countered. "You guys almost left one of the boys read my diary!"

"I'm _really _sorry about that, Jeanette!" Eleanor said. "I honeslty thought it was my library book, since you tried to hide it from me."

"Well, next time, remember that I would never lie to you."

"I will," Eleanor pormised. She went up to her room.

"Really, Jeanette, you've got to stop writing in diarys!" Brittany told her.

Jeanette looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying, diarys are so baby-ish! Grow up!"

Jeanette smirked. "What are you talking about? Are you saying you wouldn't write in a diary?

"Exactly."

She laughed. "Well, at least we know _I _don't lie. I got the idea when I saw yours."

**Ta-da! Sorry it's really long; I don't like writing in chapters and, after a while, the story started to tell itself and I couldn't stop it!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review!**


End file.
